High Over Heels
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: Sakura terjebak dalam camp "The Will Of Fire" akibat ulah anikinya Sasori. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura berada pada squad yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke? Senior berwajah datar serta menyebalkan. One more fic from Yuuki Aika Uchiha, RnR please.


**High Over Heels**

**Anime/manga – Naruto – Frienship/Romance – Sasuke U. & Sakura H. - rated T – AU**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO is owned by Kishimoto Masashi-sama****.**

**By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha  
>Pairing: SasuSaku, slight NejiTen, slight NaruSaku, slight KibaHina, slight GaaIno<strong>

**Sumarry: Sakura terpaksa menghabiskan waktu liburan akhir tahunnya di camp 'The Will of Fire' karena itulah syarat dari Sasori-nii-nya apabila ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Tenten dan Hinata. Sakura masuk ke squad seorang senior yang cool bernama Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Berabgai rintangan dan persaingan dengan ratusan perempuan cantik lain untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke berhasil dilaluinya. Tetapi bagaimana jika ditengah semua itu, muncul seorang Naruto-sempai yang baik dan perhatian... Apakah ia masih bisa mempertahankan rasa suka pada senior kejam idolanya?**

**pls RnR tq.**

**PROLOUGE**

**PARENT'S WRATH**

Sakura menatap pengumuman di depan kelasnya dengan sorot mata pasrah. Buyar sudah harapan untuk pergi hiking ke villa Hinata di gunung. Semua akibat tulisan di kertas pengumuman itu...

DAFTAR NILAI SEMESTER MATEMATIKA, B. INGGRIS, & FISIKA KELAS X9

17. Hinata Hyuuga. M=6 I=7 F=4.5

18. Ino Yamanaka. M=4.5 I=6 F=5

...

35. Sakura Haruno. M=5.5 I=4 F=3.5

Hinata dan Ino menghela napas lega, orang tua mereka tidak terlalu menekan mereka untuk mendapat nilai bagus, apalagi dalam ujian akhir seperti ini...

Mereka memandang Sakura simpatik, sungguh malang bagi Sakura yang berasal dari keluarga Haruno...

Tou-san dan Kaa-san-nya pernah menjadi pemenang dalam berbagai olimpiade sains, bahkan mereka mewakili Konoha dalam lomba internasional dan berhasil menang. Sampai sekarang mereka adalah dosen di universitas ternama dan juga anggota Team Olimpiade Fisika Konoha/TOFK. Mereka sangat mengharapkan anak-anaknya dapat mengikuti jejak mereka. Sasori Haruno yang kini sudah duduk di bangku kuliah semester 4 jurusan teknik memang mengharumkan nama mereka, saat masih sekolah, ia sering mendapat medali. Tetapi adiknya, Sakura, sangat bertolak belakang dengannya...

**AkasunaHarunoSasori**

**SAKURA'S POV**

_Sigh,_ Aku menghela napas dengan pasrah, menendang kerikil tak berdosa di sekitar jalan pulang dengan putus asa, badanku lemas, bahkan polisi pun bisa mengira kalo aku ini _junkies_ yang sudah mau overdosis...  
>Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak mungkin mengijinkanku ikut ke villa nya Hinata liburan kali ini, bahkan mungkin mereka akan memasukkanku ke berbagai les privat, atau mengurungku di kamar dengan lusinan buku pelajaran sampai aku lulus SMA nanti!<p>

Dan tentunya juga berbagai ceramah menyebalkan yang membandingkanku dengan kakak busuk ku, Sasori-teme!

" _Haruno Sakura! Apa-apan nilaimu ini? _

_Kamu membuat kami malu sebagai orang tua!_

_Coba contoh kakakmu..._

_Selalu memenangkan lomba, sangat berbakat di ekstrakulikuler, kamu lihat sendiri kan? turnamen basket, bulu tangkis, sepak bola, ice-skating, renang, golf, berkuda, konser piano, gitar, biola, final acara cari bakat, vokal, OSIS, pidato,__ debat,__ boyband, komputer, design, OSN!_

_Sasori pasti malu punya adik seperti mu!  
>Bukannya kami meragukanmu, tetapi kamu setidaknya harus dapat nilai delapan!<em>

_5.5! __4! 3.5! itu bukan nilai untuk seorang Haruno!_

_Sasori bisa kami banggakan, kamu? sampai sampai, Kaa-san benci mengakuimu sebagai anak..." _Kaa-san menangis dengan keras sambil memarahiku.  
>Hey, apa salahku dilahirkan sebagai anak kalian dan adiknya Sasori-teme? Memangnya aku yang minta itu?<p>

Oh, _well_, aku gak mungkin bilang begitu ke Kaa-san, mungkin dia tega ngomong kaya gitu ke aku, tapi aku ngak sesadis itu, ortu tetap ortu, dan walaupun aku gak pernah ngedengerin penjelasan selama bio, seengaknya aku tahu kalo mengandung 9 bulan demi anak kaya aku itu... merepotkan.

"_Tou-san tidak tahan lagi__,__ Sakura__.__D__ulu Tou-san pikir kamu bisa lulus SMA dengan nilai pas__-__pasan dan langsung dinikahkan atau apa..._

_T__etapi tampaknya kami terlalu memberimu kelonggaran, Jangan pernah berharap untuk berwisata dengan teman-teman-mu lagi sampai kami melihat ada kemajuan di nilai dan pelajaran mu..." _Aku langsung mau protes waktu Tou-san bilang begitu, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang merangkulku dari belakang.

"Sudahlah tou-san, kaa-san, Sakura-chan masih SMA kok, gimanapun gak akan tinggal kelas, mungkin cuma kurang konsentrasi waktu belajar...  
>Kalian sih, kan kasihan kalo belajar dipenuhi tekanan, kita kalau terus-menerus tegang waktu lomba juga jadi banyak ceroboh kan? Lihat nih, Sakura-chan pasti sedih banget... Padahal Sakura-chan sering cerita ke aku, dia kepengen banget lihat gunung, tou-san.<br>Mungkin dia punya bakat di mountain climbing kan? Izinkan dia ikut berwisata dengan Hyuuga kali ini." kata sebuah suara dari belakangku.

Aku mengadah, dan sesuai suaranya, _yup_, itu kakak busukku, Sasori-teme, sedang membelaku didepan ortu dengan _charm_ dan bakat diplomasinya...

"Sasori, adikmu ini perlu mendapat ganjaran atas nilainya ini, Tou-san mau dia belajar sungguh-sungguh selama 3 bulan liburan ini dan memperbaiki nilainya. Hobi bisa diurus belakangan." balas Tou-san dengan tegas .

Duh, semoga Sasori bisa bantu aku, aku kan udah janjian mau hiking sama Hina-chan dan Ten-chan...

Apapun syaratnya asal aku bisa bebas dari yang namanya belajar...!

"Gimana kalo aku dan teman-teman aja yang ajarin Sakura-chan? Tou-san kenal kan? Neji yang runner up lomba fisika internasional, Sasuke yang lulusan luar negri dan sedang belajar S2, Naruto yang CEO perusahaan ayahnya sambil belajar S2, Shishui yang junior Tou-san di TOFK, Itachi yang juri lomba kimia internasional..."  
>Sasori menyebutkan beberapa nama yang sudah sering aku dengar, para anak-anak muda berbakat yang ikut camp 'The Will of Fire' ato dikenal sebagai TWF.<p>

...

Haah? Jadi maksudnya Sasori mau aku ikut ITU?

Kalo gak salah dulu aku pernah dengar deh,

Itu kan tempat Sasori-teme dan teman-temannya yang nyebelin nongkrong bareng waktu liburan...

Temen-temennya itu cuma bisa dideskripsikan dengan satu kata saja… Nyebelin!

_**Flashback**_

_Deidara, Itachi, dan Sasori sedang bermain game bertarung nitendo wii keluaran terbaru di kamar Sasori. Sakura yang saat itu masih SMP kelas 7 pun ikut duduk-duduk di karpet memperhatikan mereka, hingga Deidara menegurnya..._

"_Hey, kata Sasori kau besok ujian geografi kan? cepat belajar sana! Ngapain ngeliatin kita main, __un__?"_

_Sakura pun dengan malas membuka buku geo-nya, tetapi tetap memperhatikan kakak dan teman sekelas kakaknya yang asik bermain. Sasori dkk mengetahui hal itu, tetapi memutuskan untuk mengerjainya setelah selesai main saja._

**~GOAL, by Arashiro Beni~**

"_Sakura-chan, sudah bisa belum?" tanya Itachi membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya, membolak-balik catatan fotokopi adik manis berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum __misterius__._

"_Jelaskan tentang letak geografis kota Konohagakure!" tanpa menunggu responnya, Itachi langsung men-dikte Sakura..._

_Sakura yang daritadi memperhatikan permainan tinju pun luar biasa bingung, karena tidak satupun soal disana yang singgah dikepalanya, daripada kena marah karena menjawabnya terlalu lama, Sakura pun hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala dan menatap Itachi dengan polos._

"_Gak bisa kan? itulah, makanya dari tadi jangan merhatiin aku terus, walaupun aku keren dan ganteng banget, pelajaran itu lebih penting__,__un__!" kata Deidara ke-GeeR-an._

"_Udah gih sana, daripada melototin Itachi__ ato Dei__ terus__,__ lebih bagus Sakura-chan bikinin minum buat kita-kita deh! Aniki haus banget..." Sasori yang daritadi sibuk mencetak High__Score akhirnya menunjukkan salah satu ciri makhluk hidup, (maksudnya haus, dasar authoress-sok-pake-bahasa-ilimiah! )._

_Sakura dengan penurut me__ngambil__ jus jeruk __dari kulkas __dan membawa satu pitcher besar ke kamar anikinya. Setelah mereka semua puas minum__(tanpa membagi Sakura setetes pun), Sakura harus membawa pitcher itu keluar dan mencuci terus menyimpannya…__  
>Saat Sakura membuka-buka catatan fotokopinya (bener<em>_a__n,tanpa pura-pura lagi)... terynata TIDAK ADA SATUPUN SOAL TENTANG L__ETAK__ GEOGRAFIS KONOHA!_

**~YuRaYuRa by HeArtsGrOw~**

Sakura terbangun saat hari masih gelap, di kamarnya, dengan sebuah memo kecil di JIDAT-nya!

What the? ia hanya ingat kalo Sasori membelanya... terus semuanya memudar...  
>ia melepas kertas itu, yang ternyata adalah memo kecil warna turqoise yang sering menghiasi kover depan buku sekolahnya. Biasa sih, isinya gak penting, cuma untuk buat malu Sakura aja...<br>mana ada sih, anak SMA yang selalu dapat memo : 'met belajar yah, jgn lupa buat PR, love, aniki.' di buku cetaknya?

**SAKURA'S POV**

Aku membaca memo sial itu sekilas, 'kumpul di lapangan uni-nya aniki jam 7 pagi, pake kaus putih dan jeans. harus dtg! -aniki', dan melihat kearah jam dinding, _sweet_, 5.30, dan lapangan universitas aniki itu satu jam dari sini...

Aku cepat-cepat mandi, pake baju kaus dan jeans, terus lari keluar...  
>Rupanya jamku rusak! sudah jam 9 pagi dan ortu sudah ke kantor. Aku menatap aniki keheranan... meminta penjelasan, tetapi dia cuma meminum espresso nya dan kemudian tertawa kecil.<p>

"Makanya, lain kali otakmu itu dipakai baik-baik. TWF itu SUMMER camp! Musim panas, dan tanggal 1 juli itu besok! Mau aja dikerjain...! Hahahaha…" katanya sok galak, sialan tuh orang, didepan ortu aja pura-pura baik, baru libur sehari aja aku sudah dikerjain! Sebel, sebel, sebelll!

**~NinjaSagaIndonesia~**

Sakura yang masih jutek pun tak ingin berlama-lama di rumah. Sakura tidak sarapan, dia langsung menyetop taxi yang lewat didepan kompleks dan minta diantar ke rumah Hinata. Dia mau curhat panjang lebar pada Hinata dan Tenten, yang sekarang sedang menginap di rumah Hinata.

Sakura sampai kurang lebih 20 menit kemudian, dia membayar ongkos taxi, dan langsung masuk ke halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Dia memberitahukan kedatangannya pada seorang pelayan dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke kamar Hinata.

"BRAAK" pintu putih dari kayu mahoni yang tak berdosa itu di dobrak dengan keras. Tenten yang sedang membantu Hinata melakukan _french manicure _dan Hinata sendiri mengadahkan kepala ke arah pintu karena terkejut, dua pasang mata itu melotot ke sesosok gadis muda bermabut pink-bubblegum yang langsung masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Ko... ni... chi... wa... Haruno-san... ada yang bisa saya bentu? Ingin _french manicure_ juga ya? haraapp tunggu sebentar yaa..." kata Tenten menyapanya dengan sarkastik...

Dia masih sebal dengan perbincangannya dengan Hinata barusan, menyangkut 'So-pan-san-tun' agar dapat menarik perhatian Neji-kurang-ajar yang dia 'sukai'.

Sejak mulai sering main ke rumah Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten sudah mulai kenal dan sering berjumpa dengan Neji Hyuga, teman sekelas Tenten di Xiia3. Tenten juga semakin akrab dengannya karena mereka sering main basket berasama. Tapi, belakangan ini, sejak mulai ada timbul perasaan kecil pada satu sama lain, Tenten dan Neji malah suka saling mengejek. Hinata juga suka meledek Tenten dan kakak sepupunya itu.

Sakura tidak terlalu menghiraukan Tenten, dia langsung duduk di atas kasur dan bercerita tentang masalahnya secara panjang lebar dan sangat men-detail, termasuk tentang dia yang dipaksa oleh Sasori untuk ikut camp musim panas.

Hinata dan Tenten mendengarkan dengan sesekali terkikik saat Sakura menceritakan tentang Sasori yang mengerjainya.

Neji kebetulan lewat didepan pintu untuk memanggil Hinata dan teman-temannya untuk makan siang bersama dia dan Hiashi. Neji mencondongkan badan kearah pintu untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dan kemudian tersenyum simpul…  
>Neji meminta salah seorang pelayan untuk memanggil mereka, sedangkan dia sendiri malah kembali ke Hiashi untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.<p>

**~White Christmas~**

"Nani? Aku tidak mau, Tou-san..!" Hinata berteriak dengan keras, lain dengan sikapnya yang biasa…  
>"Keputusan Tou-san tidak dapat diganggu gugat, Hinata! Tou-san mau kamu mengikuti camp musim panas itu. Anggap itu hukuman untuk nilaimu yang jelek! Tou-san terlalu memanjakanmu selama ini, biar Neji dan teman-temannya mendisiplinkanmu sedikit. Kamu jangan berani melawan! Tou-san sudah terlalu baik selama ini, Tou-san seahrusnya lebih seperti tuan dan nyonya Haruno." Kata Hiashi dengan tegas, Sakura yang mendengar nama keluarganya disebut pun langsung terkejut. Kalau saja dia tidak menceritakan pengalamannya dan Neji tidak mendengar, Hinata pasti tidak akan dimarahi seperti itu.<p>

Hinata hanya bisa diam tertunduk, sepasang mata lavender yang biasanya lembut itu mengarah ke sesosok bayangan di balik pintu, yang tidak lain adalah Neji Hyuuga.

**~UnderTheSameSky~**

Sakura memasang jam weker dan sukses bangun pada pukul 4 keesokan paginya.  
>Dia mandi dan berpakaian sesuai yang diminta Aniki-nya, T-shirt putih dan Jeans, plus sepatu kets untuk olahraga.<p>

Sakura tampak sangat senang hari ini, ntah kenapa semuanya terasa menyenangkan, bahwa sebentar lagi dia bisa bebas dari pelajaran dan orang tuanya, sebebas burung! Jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya, cuci mata dengan teman-teman Aniki-nya yang dia akui, cukup *ehm* keren. Sakura seperti ditenggelamkan kedalam sebuah tangki berisi larutan hormon adrenalin saat tidur semalam, tubuh dan jiwanya sangaattt bersemangat.

Dia bernyanyi kecil didalam kamarnya, menyisir rambut bubblegum pinknya dan kemudian mengepak pakaian untuk beberapa minggu kedalam backpack-nya.

2 pasang sepatu high heels, sandal, t-shirt, jaket, piyama, jeans, pakaian dalam, hoodie, celana pendek, dsb…

Sakura juga membawa senter, payung, perlengkapan mandi, dan handphone beserta chargernya,

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30, Sakura mengambil backpack-nya dan kemudian melesat kebawah…

Sasori sudah berangkat dari tadi, Sakura hanya mengucapkan 'Ohayou' pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san-nya, mengambil sepotong roti dan meneguk habis segelas susu, dan lari ke garasi di samping rumah.

Sakura melempar tas kedalam Honda jazz nya, dan melaju ke Universitas Teknik Konohagakure.

**~ShinkonNoTama~**

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk timur saat Sakura memasuki lapangan Universitas itu. Sakura parkir disamping mobil-mobil lain, dan turun menenteng backpack-nya, begitu dia ingin menghampiri Hinata dan Tenten, dia dihentikan oleh sepasang tangan kuat milik Sasori, "Ra, kamu ikut bus nomor 2. Disebelah sana…" katanya menunjuk ke sebuah bus wisata, diarah yang berlawanan dengan bus Hinata dan Tenten.

Sakura masih dapat melihat dari ujung matanya, Hinata ikut bus nomor 5 dengan seseorang berambut pirang. Dan Tenten dengan seseorang berambut raven spike.  
>Sasori tampaknya ingin memisahkan mereka dengan sengaja.<p>

Saat teman-temannya sudah menghilang kedalam bus mereka, Sakura juga masuk kedalam bus nomor 2, ia baru menaiki tangga dan mencari tempat duduk…

Dan Sakura langsung berteriak keras… "KYAAAAA!"

**T****BC**

**Hi minna-san!**

**Great to see you all and my **_**laptop**_** screen again. Sorry for all the tardiness me and Aika had recently cause lack of internet connection and a mountain of homeworks,****tests, courses, boyfriends' matters and so on. ~ nyuri kesempatan curcol XD**

**This new fic's gonna be about one of our personal experiences about being high over heels about our seniors...**

**hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing it.**

**RnR pLeAsE...**

**thx.**

**~Yuuki n Aika Uchiha**


End file.
